Rated R for Romance
by Heart's Fate
Summary: A series of unrelated one shots dedicated to the pairing of Lita and Edge.
1. Grapes

**Distribution:** Ask and you shall recieve.

**Disclaimer**: I don't any of the characters used in these pieces of work. I'm only using them for entertainment purposes, so you can't sue me.

**Author Notes:** The ratings and lengths for these one shots may vary and may contain appearances by other superstars and divas, but the main focus is Lita and Edge. If I need to add more warnings for a one shot I'll let you know. These are for Litafics 100 on livejournal so evenutally there will be 100 fics in here. Read & review.

**Guest appearance by:** Randy Orton

* * *

**Least I'm Getting Some**

A green grape sailed through the air, smacking the unsuspecting blonde in the back of the head. His attention however didn't shift from the current game he was playing against Randy Orton. Another grape sailed through the air, this time pegging the brown haired wrestler's ear.

"Li, we're trying to play a game here." Randy said impatiently as he tried to make his game persona pin Edge.

"You guys are boring me." The woman stated, popping a grape into her mouth.

Adam paused the game and looked at the floor surrounding him and Randy. Numerous grapes were on the floor from Lita's little attack.

"Babe what's with making a mess?" He asked, looking up at her with his brow raised.

She shrugged popping another grape into her mouth. "I told you I was bored, watching the two of you play video games all afternoon isn't my idea of fun."

Randy eyed the bowl of grapes on her lap. "Can I have one?"

Her brow rose, "Why should I give you any? Go get your own." To make her point she ate another grape. "Or better yet, eat the ones off the floor."

Adam and Randy both eyed the grapes Lita had thrown at them during their game, Randy's nose scrunched up in disgust at the thought of eating anything off the floor. Adam shrugged and picked up the nearest green grape and popped it into his mouth.

Randy gagged. "Dude that was gross."

Adam smiled as he stood up and plopped down on the couch beside Lita. "At least I'm getting some."

The blonde stuck out his tongue, reaching into the bowl snagging a grape and eating it while Randy turned back to the television grumbling about no one loving him anymore.

**End**


	2. Chicken Soup

**Distribution:** Ask and you shall recieve.

**Disclaimer:** I don't any of the characters used in these pieces of work. I'm only using them for entertainment purposes, so you can't sue me.

**Author Notes:** The ratings for these one shots may vary and contain appearances by other superstars and divas, but the main focus is Lita and Edge. If I need to add more warnings for a one shot I'll let you know. These are for Litafics 100 on livejournal so evenutally there will be 100 fics in here. Read & review.

**Guest Appearance by:** Randy Orton

* * *

**Good for the Soul**

"Go away." the muffled voice tried to exclaim from beneath the pillow, the effect being ruined by a little fit of coughs.

The redhead frowned as she sat on the edge of the bed, a hot bowl of soup in her hands. "Come on Adam you have to eat something."

"No" the muffled voice of the Canadian said again, one green eye peeked out from under the pillow. "Go away."

Lita tried not laugh, she put the bowl of soup on the night stand and reached for his pillow. "You want to get better don't you?" she asked, gently tugging on the pillow. "I made you some chicken soup, you have to eat it. It's good for your soul like John likes to say."

Adam lifted the pillow up slightly to stare at her, the woman recoiled slightly when he coughed. "It's John's fault I'm sick!" he whined, pulling the pillow back over his head. "Bastard just had to take a drink from my soda and then of course no one told me."

Hazel eyes rolled as her sick boyfriend continued to mumble under his pillow. "Adam I'm telling you if you want to get any better you have to try some of my soup."

"I told you I don't wanna. Leave me alone." He coughed again, groaning when he couldn't fit back a sneeze.

Lita shook her head and pulled the pillow from over Adam's head. Her hand ran through his hair as the blonde sniffled and frowned at her. "Listen to yourself, come on try some." He shook his head and she pouted, "for me?"

Adam sighed in defeat and eyed the bowl on the night stand. "Fine but if I can't keep it down it's your fault for forcing me."

A small smile appeared on the redhead lips and she leaned down to place a small kiss of the blondes forehead. "All I ask is that you at least try some."

After he ate a few spoonfuls of soup Lita let him rest, the diva's hand played through his hair. "See wasn't so bad."

"I guess so." He mumbled, closing his eyes to try and get some sleep.

Lita turned her head to the opened door, when some one knocked. Adam's tag team partner Randy stood in the doorway holding his stomach. "Li...I don't feel so good."

The redhead sighed before muttering under her breath. "John is so dead for this."

**End**


	3. Haircut

**Distribution:** Ask and you shall recieve.

**Disclaimer:** I don't any of the characters used in these pieces of work. I'm only using them for entertainment purposes, so you can't sue me.

**Author Notes:** The ratings for these one shots may vary and contain appearances by other superstars and divas, but the main focus is Lita and Edge. If I need to add more warnings for a one shot I'll let you know. These are for Litafics 100 on livejournal so evenutally there will be 100 fics in here. The prompts are used as the chapter titles, actually titles are below. Read & review.

**Guest Appearance by:** None

* * *

**Snip Snip**

I parked the car behind the salon and for once we weren't here for me. I turned the key and let the car die down for now, turning to my passenger. A very solemn expression was on his face.

"We're here hon." I tried not to laugh as he continued to try and ignore me. "Let's go." I patted the hand on his lap and stepped out of the car.

I waited outside for a good two minutes and he still hadn't made a move to leave the car. With a sigh I glanced down at my watch. His appointment was in ten minutes. Shaking my head I walked to the passenger window and tapped gently on it. Green eyes turned towards me.

"Come on you said you wanted to get your haircut remember."

"I didn't mean it!" He said, locking the door when I reached out to open it.

I rolled my eyes. "Adam, come on stop acting like a baby."

He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at me with puppy dog eyes. This was my Canadian. With a shake of my head I rose the car keys in my right hand and jingled them. He blinked a couple times before he unlocked the door. I stepped back so that he could open the door and stand with me. When Adam was finally at my side I slipped my arm around his.

"It's not going to be that bad."

He scoffed; "you're not the one whose about to get their pride and joy cut off."

My free hand came up to cover my mouth to prevent a laugh from escaping me. "You have no idea how womanly that made you sound."

Green eyes rolled.

"Adz everything is going to be fine. Jay didn't even whine this much when he got his hair cut."

His eyes widened as I opened the door to the salon. "I'm not getting my hair cut that short. It's not me."

I looked at his blonde hair and ran my fingers through the long strands. "I'm going to miss it."

"Do I really have to do this?" He looked at me cautiously as I pulled him to the front desk. I didn't answer him.

"Appointment for Adam Copeland." I smiled at the receptionist and she handed me a clipboard to fill out standard information on him for. Adam was forced to sit down and I handed him a magazine to keep him occupied while I filled out his name and such on the form. It didn't take long to fill out and not long after when I had sat down was he called.

He gulped and looked at me nervously. I smiled at him reassuringly and kissed him on the lips. "You're just getting your haircut a little short hon. It's not a death sentence."

"It may as well be, eh?" He said, fingering his hair and then turned to the laughing stylist. He stole another glance at me before he followed the black dressed man to the back of the salon to have his hair washed.

I hummed to myself as I waited for them to come back towards the front. It wasn't long of a wait though. The pair walked back laughing, a black towel around his shoulders.

"Sit right here." Adam's stylist, Gary, said pointing to the closet black chair.

Adam looked up at me and smiled slightly before he did as Gary said. The older man proceeded to detangle Adam's long blonde hair. Gary and Adam made conversation. I could hear Gary asking Adam what did for a living and if he was dating. I couldn't help but laugh at the disappointed look on Gary's face when Adam pointed to me.

And then it was time for Adam's hair to be cut.

Green eyes looked at me through the mirror in front of him. As mean as it was I smiled innocently and moved my two fingers in a cutting motion, mouthing 'snip snip'. Poor Adam. The color was starting to drain from his face. He really didn't want to get his hair cut.

Without him noticing I slipped my phone out of my pocket. I was lucky I remembered to turn the flash off my camera phone. He'll probably kill me when he finds out that I took a few good shots of the horrified look on his face as his hair fell to the floor. John and Randy are going to have a field day with these pictures.

An hour later his hair was cut shorter, to his shoulder and the front was layered, and straightened. Adam returned from the bathroom and stopped at the reception desk to pay. After offering a short, thank you he stood in front of me.

"Well?" He asked anxiously.

I stood up and ran my fingers through his hair, offering a warm smile and a short kiss to his lips.

"Not bad."

**End**


	4. Ice

**Distribution:** Ask and you shall recieve.

**Disclaimer:** I don't any of the characters used in these pieces of work. I'm only using them for entertainment purposes, so you can't sue me.

**Author Notes:** Well here you go fic 4 of 100 lol. I'm slowly getting there. I'll have more hopefully tomorrow. Thanks for the reviews, ..

**Guest Appearance by:** None

* * *

**Slip and Slide**

She absolutely loved winter. The snow, the ice, and even the bitter cold air. Some people may have hated it but she adored it. This year she was spending Christmas with the man she loved, and loving every minute of it. Currently she was trying to get the blonde to go out on a walk with her.

"Adam honey?"

Green eyes remained closed. "What?"

"Please can we go for a walk?" The former diva asked, poking the Canadian in the ribs.

Adam rolled onto his side, away from her on the couch. Lita huffed. "Come on Adam. It's boring inside."

"And it's freezing outside." He muttered.

Lita rolled her eyes; "you should be used to the cold you are from up North."

"So?" He made the mistake of looking over his shoulder at her, the woman pouting full force. "God, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were related to Orton."

Lita's face scrunched up. "Don't insult me like that babe."

Adam laughed and sat up. "Okay, fine we can go for a walk."

The redhead smiled triumphantly, "Great I'll get the coats." She stole a kiss and hurried to the coat closet for coats, gloves and hats.

When they were covered properly the pair left the safety of the warm house and into the cold Canadian air. Adam exchanged goofy stories of what had been happening backstage since her departure of the company while she gave him the latest about her band.

"The snow's so pretty." Lita said straying off topic.

"Sure." Adam agreed, letting the woman walk ahead of him while he scooped up a handful of snow. Condensing the white power into a snowball. He smirked and called her name. The former diva spinning on her heel to look at him.

"Adam Joseph Copeland!" Lita exclaimed as she wiped the cold substance from her face.

Adam laughed, "Couldn't help it."

He tried to put on his most innocent looking face but the woman was having none of that. "You are so paying for that."

The blonde laughed harder and ran off to the side with her chasing after him. Unfortunately for Lita, she was having a little trouble getting through the snow and Adam had quite the lead. That was until he started looking his balance.

"Whoa..." His arms wind milled around him as he tried to remain on his feet, Lita's laughter made him lose concentration and he slipped and feel on his back, sliding a little on what had been a frozen lake.

Lita walked cautiously towards him, trying not to meet the same fate. "Well would you look at that?" She smiled down at him; "it's all ice."

**End**


	5. Lipstick

**Distribution:** Ask and you shall recieve.

**Disclaimer:** I don't any of the characters used in these pieces of work. I'm only using them for entertainment purposes, so you can't sue me.

**Author Notes:** Well here you go fic 5 of 100 lol. I'm slowly getting there. I'll have more hopefully tomorrow. Thanks for the reviews, ..

**Guest Appearance by:** None

* * *

**Just Your Color**

Lita stared back at her reflection in the mirror, her hand reaching out for the tube of lipstick on the dresser. She removed the cap and looked at the color before looking at the other five tubes on the dresser.

"Honey?" She called out hoping for her boyfriend to hear her.

"Yeah?" A blonde head poked out from the bathroom door.

The redhead smiled and motioned him forward. "I need your help Adam."

His brow rose as he stepped fully into the room and walked towards her. "What do you need?"

"I need you to try on some shades of lipstick of me."

Green eyes widen. "I love you babe, but right now I'm not sure if I love you that much."

Lita pouted as she stood up from her place in front of the big mirror. "Please baby? How will I know what color to wear for the party if I can't see what they look like first?"

Adam sighed, ducking his head as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Do I have to?"

"I'll make it worth your while." The woman said, winking at the Canadian.

Again Adam sighed, this time in defeat and slowly made his way to the stool she had been previously sat on. "Let's get this over with as quickly as possible, ok?"

Lita grinned; in a flash the redhead was standing by his side and turned him to face the mirror. "Don't move ok."

"You're just trying on lipstick right? You're not thinking about dolling me up like you did to Cena?"

A tube of lipstick was in her hand. "Don't worry I wouldn't do that to you. I love you too much."

He crossed his arms over his chest; "you don't love me enough to not put lipstick on me."

"Hush." With that said the diva applied her first choice of lipstick to his lips. The Canadian trying not to flinch at the contact. When she was finish she stared at his mouth for a moment before moving out of his way so that he could see. She shook her head.

"No, the rose is too light a shade." Lita reached for a napkin and effectively wiped the color off his lips.

"Am I done now?"

"Nope, be quite." She reached for the next shade and applied it to his lips. "I like the red."

Adam fluttered his eyelashes and said in a high pitched voice, "I think it bring out my eyes."

Lita rolled her eyes and wiped off the red lipstick. Adam rubbing his lips together. "I don't like the feeling on my lips."

"When I'm done just wash your mouth."

"How many more?"

"Three." She said as she grabbed the third tube of tube.

Adam pouted as she applied the third shade to his lips. Lita's nose scrunched up as she drew closer to his face to examine it.

"Too much like your skin color."

"Well peach tends to be skinnish."

"Shut up."

He stuck out his tongue, but quickly retracted it when Lita smacked him upside the head so she could remove this coat as well.

Green eyes watched as she grabbed the fourth tube. "So what color is this one? You haven't been telling me what you're applying till after you do it."

She shrugged, "You can wait." Lita smiled innocently.

Adam sat still as she applied the object to his lips. He was a little more then warily when the smile on her face grew and wouldn't move away.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She tried not to laugh but failed miserably.

Green eyes looked at her, the man gently pushing her away just as she broke up laughing. Adam stared at his reflection in shock.

"Black! You put black lipstick on these beautiful lips?" He asked.

Lita snorted, "You sound like Randy."

Green eyes narrowed in her direction.

"Honey...it was a joke."

His eye twitched, the blonde reaching for the fifth tube of lipstick and opening it, a smile forming when he say what shade he'd grabbing.

"I think a nice shade of green is just your color Li." He grinned evilly, stepping closer to the woman as she inched back towards the bed. Lita held her hands up in defense.

"Adam...Adz...baby...sugar...Adam!" The diva squealed the moment Adam pounced on her.

**End**


	6. Remote Control

**Distribution:** Ask and you shall recieve.

**Disclaimer:** I don't any of the characters used in these pieces of work. I'm only using them for entertainment purposes, so you can't sue me.

**Author Notes:** Well here you go fic 6 of 100 lol. Short I know. But hey it fits the theme and it is of a cute pairing.

**Guest Appearance by:** None

* * *

**Have you seen it?**

"Lita baby?" a voice asked from the living room.

Lita looked up from the meat she was seasoning. "What Adam?"

"Have you seen the remote control?"

Hazel eyes rolled, "Babe the remote doesn't leave the living room. It should be there."

"But I can't find it!" He whined, "I can't change the channel."

The redhead sighed and left the meat unattended to got the time being and turned around to look into the living. Her jaw nearly fell from the sight before her. It looked like a tornado had gone through the living room. Pillows and the cushions from the couches were scattered on the floor. The blankets she kept out for those occasional cold evenings had been tossed into heaps, one was even draped over the television set. Charge and other little things that Adam had apparently found under the cushions were now on the floor.

She quickly shifted her attention to the Canadian who was currently reaching under one of the arm chairs. The blonde groaning and muttering under his breath as he continued his search.

"Adam...?"

"Yeah babe?" Adam grunted, looking over his shoulder to his girlfriend.

"You're going to clean this mess up right?"

Green eyes surveyed the damage and then impishly looked back up at the redhead, standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "Of course Li."

Her brow arched upwards and she shook her head, turning around and heading back into the kitchen. A small smile appearing on her face as she opened one of the drawers, looking down to see the remote control Adam was so eagerly searching for.

**End**


	7. Tattoo

**Distribution:** Ask and you shall recieve.

**Disclaimer:** I don't any of the characters used in these pieces of work. I'm only using them for entertainment purposes, so you can't sue me.

**Author Notes:** Nothing to add. Another little drabble.

**Appearances by:** Jeff Hardy and John Cena

* * *

**Tracing**

Hazel eyes slowly opened, a contented sigh escaping the woman's lips. She had such a wonderful nights sleep and walking up to the man lying beside her was a much-enjoyed bonus. Amy smiled as she stared at the peaceful expression on the man's face.

Edge had always been handsome, but it was always a treat to wake up before him and watch him sleep with a boyish expression on his face. Her slim hand reached out and brushed his blonde away from his face. The Canadian grumbled under his breath and turned his head away from her, not that she took any offense.

He turned on his stomach then his left shoulder now facing her. The Sun tattoo visible to her. The young woman traced the outline of the pretty design; she'd always liked this tattoo over the shark design in now covered. A smile stretched her face when she felt her companion shiver.

"Ames, what are you doing?" Edge asked groggily, turning his head to look at her. Sleepily green eyes pinned on her.

"Tracing your tattoo."

"I can feel that, why?"

The redhead shrugged, "Because I want to." She watched as Edge's eyes closed, "do you want me to stop?"

He shook his head into the pillow, blonde hair falling over his face. "No it feels nice." He mumbled.

Amy smiled; "I love your tattoo." She tried not to laugh at the pouty expression on his face, "but I love you more baby."

"Love you too." He mumbled as she leaned forward for a kiss. That was until someone knocked on the door and the door slowly opened.

"Are y'all decent? Oops." John Cena laughed as he pushed open the door.

"I told you we should have waited or called first." Jeff Hardy said, trying not to laugh.

Edge looked up at them, green eyes glaring. "Get out."

John saluted him and laughed, "yes sir. Later Red." He winked; pushing Jeff out into the hallway so he could close the door before the shoe launched from the bed hit him.

"Remind me again why you gave them the hotel key?" Lita asked.

Edge shrugged, "It was a good idea at the time."

The woman rolled her eyes and smacked him upside the head.

**End**


	8. Puddle

**Distribution:** Ask and you shall recieve.

**Disclaimer:** I don't any of the characters used in these pieces of work. I'm only using them for entertainment purposes, so you can't sue me.

**Author Notes:** Nothing to add. Another little drabble.

**Appearances by:** N/A

* * *

**Splash**

"Are you crazy?" She asked, standing under the safety of the porch.

His reply was short, "No."

Lita shook her head, wrapping her coat more tightly around her. "Adam it's cold outside."

A splash.

"So?"

"You're out in the rain jumping in fucking puddles."

Another splash.

"And?"

Lita huffed, "Adam Joseph Copeland."

"What?

Her hands rested on her hips, "You are not coming into the house like that."

He stopped, blonde hair plastered to his face Adam tilted his head at her. "Eh?"

"You heard me. I cleaned today and you are not coming in the house soak and wet. You'll get the carpet and floor all muddy."

"Aw come on babe. I'll get sick."

Lita waved her head, turning on her heel "You're fault not mine."

The front door slammed shut the moment Adam reached it. He turned the knob.

Locked.

"Come on Li!" He bang on the front door.

Lita tapped on the window from inside, the blonde turning to look at her. The redhead laughed and stuck out her tongue, shaking his house key at him.

"Just great..."

**End**


	9. Music

**Distribution:** Ask and you shall recieve.

**Disclaimer:** I don't any of the characters used in these pieces of work. I'm only using them for entertainment purposes, so you can't sue me.

**Author Notes:** Nothing to add. Another little drabble.

**Appearances by:** N/A

* * *

**Wake Up**

She was cleaning again. A small smile appeared on the Canadian's face as the music from downstairs played into the bedroom. His small grew even wider when he focused enough on the music it self. It was familiar every familiar. In fact the redhead was blasting his entrance theme song. A deep chuckle left the man as he stood up from bed and headed downstairs.

The song was on repeat and he couldn't help but laugh even more when he stepped into the living. Lita moved around vacuuming the carpet while she sang along to the music, her head rocking to the beat with eyes closed. He leaned against the entry way of the room watching her.

The vacuum was turned off and the red head opened her eyes, hazel eyes quickly meeting his. A bright smile coming to her lips.

"Enjoying yourself?" she asked, making her way to the blonde.

"Every time." He waited a beat before adding, "Except when you decide to play Cena's music to wake me up."

Lita laughed as she stood in front of him. "That's only if you annoy me."

Edge wrapped his arms around her waist and stole a kiss. "No, you're just a mean woman."

**End**


	10. Mittens

**Distribution:** Ask and you shall recieve.

**Disclaimer:** I don't any of the characters used in these pieces of work. I'm only using them for entertainment purposes, so you can't sue me.

**Author Notes:** Nothing new to add. Don't forget to read and review .

**Appearances by:** John Cena, Melina, Randy Orton, Trish, Jay Reso, Christy Hemme

* * *

**What are these?**

The four men eyed the items that they had just received from Amy.

"Ames..." Jay started.

"What the hell..." John continued.

"are these?" Randy finished.

Adam decided to remain quiet as he held his gift.

Amy smiled, glancing behind her at the giggling group of divas. "They're mittens."

"Mittens?" John asked, eyebrow quirked in question.

Melina nodded, calming down enough to talk. "I think they're cute. Amy made them just for you."

"Well why do mine have a baby?" Randy asked.

Trish smirked, coming to sit on her boyfriend lap. "Well it fits your personality."

Randy glared at the blonde, "Are you calling me a baby?"

"Isn't that what she said?" Adam asked, "Well I for one say thanks babe for the lovely present."

Jay coughed into his hand, an action that didn't go unnoticed by the other red head in the room. Christy Hemme smacking the Canadian on the back of the head.

John shook his head, eyeing the mittens with a rather pink kitten on him. "I ain't even gonna ask."

Amy rolled her eyes, leaning back against her boyfriend. The Canadian wrapping his arms around the woman, smiling down at her.

"You are giving my real present when I get home right?" Adam asked, eyebrow raised.

Amy smiled, kissing his nose. "Of course."

**End**


	11. Cookies

**Distribution:** Ask and you shall recieve.

**Disclaimer:** I don't any of the characters used in these pieces of work. I'm only using them for entertainment purposes, so you can't sue me.

**Author Notes:** Nothing new to add. Don't forget to read and review .

**Appearances by:** John Cena, Randy Orton, Triple H

* * *

**Mackenzie ate them**

Her patience was running thin. If he came into the kitchen on more time, she was going to kill him. Now everything was quiet and that was making her more nervous then if she had heard all of his racket. When she had first started to bake she had agreed to let him sit at the table and watch. But after the first batch of cookies had been made one had mysteriously disappeared. Adam had then labeled Mackenzie as the cookie thief.

Lita hadn't bought a word of it and sent the Canadian into the living room until she finished baking. Even with his 'sentence' the man was still trying to steal a cookie or too before they were finished. A total of five chocolate chip cookies already gone.

The doorbell rang, continuing after a few more moments.

"Adam would you answer the door?" She yelled, stirring the cookie batter. The doorbell continued to ring with added pounding. The redhead huffed, slamming the bowl on the table. "I swear I'm going to hurt him" she huffed, making her way to the door.

"What are you three doing here?" The redhead asked as she pointed her spatula at them, eyeing the three men in front of her.

John smiled, "We was just passin' by."

Lita's brow rose in question, "and you couldn't just pass on by to your house John?"

Randy smiled, "What don't want us here Li?"

"Where's Blondie?" Hunter smiled, knowingly down at the redhead.

Before the redhead could reply, Randy stuck his head over her shoulder. "Mm I smell cookies."

The other two men's eyes lit up. "Cookies?"

Randy pushed pass the redhead and headed to the kitchen, Hunter and John not far off.

"Don't touch the damn cookies!" Lita yelled after them, looking around the living room for any sign of a certain blonde.

"Ah man he took all the damn cookies." John grumbled, walking out from the kitchen with his hand in his pockets.

Lita eyed him curiously before entering the kitchen, all eyes turning to her.

Hunter backed away, smirking at the blonde; "you are so in trouble."

Adam smiled innocently, hiding his hands behind his back. "Hi baby."

"Don't hey baby me." Her eyebrow twitched smacking Orton's hand away from the cookie dough. The young man retracting his hand from the bowl. Lita glared at him and then turned her attention to the Canadian trying to inch away. "Adam where are the cookies?"

"Mackenzie ate them." The blonde lied, glaring at Randy and Hunter. Damn them they were suppose to distract her while he stole some cookies.

"Mackenzie doesn't eat cookies, Adam Joseph Copeland."

He flinched and handed her one of the cookies he had behind him. Hazel eyes glared at the cookie and the spatula whipped out once more. Adam yelped, dropping the cookie and hastily ran to the other side of Randy to avoid the woman before he dashed into the other room.

"John grab him!" Lita yelled, chasing after him with her spatula.

Hunter shook his head. "Well that was entertaining."

"Mmhmm." Randy agreed, sticking a finger back into the cookie dough.

**End**


	12. Popsicle

**Distribution:** Ask and you shall recieve.

**Disclaimer:** I don't any of the characters used in this piece of work.

**Author Notes:** Nothing new to add.

**Appearances by:** No one

* * *

**Serves You Right**

Adam pulled the last popsicle out of the freezer, a smirk on his face as her opened the frozen treat.

"You better not be taking the last cherry popsicle Adam!" Lita yelled from the living room.

The Canadian silently groaned, Lita always had a special sense when someone was taking something of hers. "No babe what makes you think that?"

"You were the one you ate the last of my Milky way bar or did you forget that."

"It's not my fault you left it on the counter, I was making sure it didn't melt."

"Sure whatever. I still don't want you touching my popsicle."

Adam mimicked his girlfriend and stuck the icy treat into his mouth. The blonde preceded to take the popsicle out but the treat won't bulge, sticking to his lips. Wide eyed, the blonde walked into the living room and stood in front of his girlfriend. Lita looked up from the book she was reading, biting back a laugh.

The Canadian pointed dramatically to his mouth and stuck lips. Lita shook her head.

"Serves you right for stealing my popsicle."

**End**


	13. Sesame Street

**Distribution:** Ask and you shall recieve.

**Disclaimer:** I don't any of the characters used in this piece of work. I only own little Kristin

**Author Notes:** Nothing new to add.

**Appearances by:** John Cena & Jay Reso

* * *

**Our Little Secret**

Amy watched from the safety of the living room entrance. She had to admit it was a rather funny sight to see her husband and his best friend sitting in front of the television set with her little girl between them watching Sesame Street.

The little blonde over to Amy and smiled, "Mommy, you should watch with us."

The other two blondes turned their heads as well. Jay patted the spot next to him, "You can forget about your husband over there and sit next to me."

"Hey!" Adam glared at his friend Jay Reso who smiled innocently before smiling at the redhead. "You can sit on my lap."

"No it's ok. I'll leave you, Jay and Kristin to watching your show." She smiled back, biting back a laugh when the three of them joined in to sing Elmo's World.

The blonde trio was so engrossed in the television program they didn't hear the front door open, nor the sound of a picture being taken. Blue eyes shifted to the redhead.

"When these pictures show up online, this'll be our little secret right?"

Amy smiled, "My lips are sealed John."

**End**


	14. Website

**Distribution:** Ask and you shall recieve.

**Disclaimer:** I don't any of the characters used in this piece of work. I only own little Kristin

**Author Notes:** Follow up to 'Our Little Secret'.

**Appearances by:** No one

* * *

**No Idea**

Green eyes roamed over the screen in front of him, Randy Orton had told him some rather interesting news and he needed to check to see if it were the truth. The Canadian found the fansite Orton had mention and quickly clicked to go to the gallery section of the site.

Adam's eyes quickly scanned the screen, eyes widening when he came across certain pictures. The Canadian turned his head towards the opened door. "Ames!"

Seconds later he could hear her coming up the steps and entered the bedroom, Kristin hot on her heels. "What did you want babe?"

"Yeah daddy what do you want? Mommy and I were making cookies." Kristin added, hands on her hips.

Adam motioned for Amy to come closer and pointed to the computer screen. "Amy what's that?"

Hazel eyes blinked, a small smile starting to found on her lips. "Looks like a picture of you, Kristin and Jay watching Sesame Street."

Kristin's green eyes widened and the little four year old quickly climbed on her fathers lap. "I wanna see." She giggled.

Green eyes and hazel collided. Adam's eyebrow arched slightly, "How did they get these pictures?"

Amy smiled innocently, "I have no idea Adz."

Adam scoffed, "I don't believe you. Who the hell sent those in?"

"Oh mommy, daddy said a bad word."

"I know sweetie."

"Sent in by JC. Who's that?" Adam rubbed his forehead...his hand stopping in mid motion. "John Cena. I'm going to kick his ass."

Kristin gasped, Adam yelped as Amy smacked him hard in the back of his head. "Mommy you should wash daddy's mouth out with soap like Auntie 'Lina is always threatening to do to Uncle John-John."

Amy glared at the blonde in front of the computer, taking Kristin's hand. "We will after we make some cookies and eat them, saving none for your bad mouthed father."

Kristin giggled, sticking her tongue out at Adam before pulling Amy out of the room.

**End**


	15. Eyes

**Archive**: Livejournal, here.

**Disclaimer**: I don't any of the characters used in this piece of work.

**Author Notes**: Oops sorry guys I almost forgot I had started posting this here. Well I have five more little drabbles for you. Enjoy.

**Guest appearance(s) by**: No one.

* * *

**His Eyes**

If any one were to ask Lita what her favorite part of Adam Copeland was, she wouldn't hesitant to answer.

It was his eyes.

It was as simple as that. His green eyes captivated her each and every time they found hers. She hated to admit it but he could very easily make the best puppy dog eyes out of anyone else she knew. Once he pulled the so called wild card, no one was really able to say no to him, even some of the guys had trouble saying no.

But what she loved the most about his eyes was the way they lit up when he was happy or excited. It sent the most wonderful feeling down her spine.

"Li! Lita!" Adam called as he hurried into the room.

Lita turned around with a smile, once again captivated by those beautiful green eyes.

**End**


	16. Letter

**Archive**: Livejournal, here.

**Disclaimer:** I don't any of the characters used in this piece of work.

**Author Notes:** Edge's part of the letter is in italic. John's bold and Carlito's italic and bold.

**Guest appearance(s) by:** Carlito, John Cena

* * *

**Moments Peace**

Lita expertly shifted through her mail.

"Junk, junk, bill, junk, junk, bill, junk...what's this?" A thoughtful brow rose as she pulled the white envelop from the pile. A smile quickly appeared on her lips when she read the return address. Without another moments hesitation, the former diva ripped open the envelop and removed the letter from inside. The redhead laughing at the familiar hand writing.

_"Hey babe,_

_How are you? I miss you a lot. The trip isn't the same without you. Orton, Cena and Colon are driving me crazy..."_

She giggled at the numerous blotches that appeared on the paper after that. Cena's sloppy handwriting taking over after Adam's.

**"Yo Li, why don't you come to your senses and dump Blondie and go out with me. You know you want to."**

Again there was what appeared to be a fight from the paper.

**_"While Thing 1 and 2 fight I thought I'd say hi. You haven't called in a while. I hope everything is good. And don't worry we're taking care of Adam for you. He's been a good boy they whole trip, well almost. You'll have to do something about his klepto habits. He stole my apples, that's not cool."_**

Lita shook her head with a smile. There were sure a lot of dark blue blots from all the fighting the guys must of done. However, her smile widened as Adam's handwriting took over once more.

_"Geez a guy can't get a moments peace to write to his girlfriend."_ She could just imagine Adam baring his teeth and hissing at the others_. "Don't listen to a word sideshow Bob said. I've been on my best behavior just like I promised you. Although I can't say the same for Orton. Poor guy had a little too much fun last night and is paying for it."_ Lita giggled at the little picture of a sick Randy Orton, Adam had tried to draw._ "I can't wait to see you again babe. This week long trip was hell without you. I got some surprises for you when I come back."_

Each man said their goodbye one way or another with even more additional blots of ink on the poor paper. Lita shook her head at the comical letter as she folded the letter with a smile and placed it on the coffee table. Sometimes she wondered how she'd managed to get the world's craziest friends and boyfriend.

**End**


	17. Lights

**Archive:** Livejournal, here.

**Disclaimer:** I don't any of the characters used in this piece of work.

**Author Notes:** None of importance needs to be added here. Enjoy and don't forget to review!

**Guest appearance(s) by:** No one.

* * *

**Lights Out**

Her eye twitched for what felt like the hundredth time that night. The redhead sat comfortably in bed with a book in hand, Mackenzie's head resting on her leg. All she wanted was a little reading time but he was making it a little hard. The lights in the bedroom flickered on and off once again.

"Adam if you don't knock that off..."

The room was consumed by darkness once more. She was sure by now a vein was visible and ready to burst. She didn't get mad often but he should know better then to try with her temper by now. The man chuckled before the room became illuminated once more.

Hazel eyes peered over the rim of her book and glared into green. The blonde man smiled cheekily at her.

"I swear to God, Adam. You are worse then a goddamn kid."

He pouted playfully at her before he flicked the light switch down once more.

"That's it!"

Adam could hear the rustles from the bed. She slammed her book closed and had most likely pushed Mackenzie off her leg gently. Blindly the diva made her way through the darkness and towards the chuckling blonde. He made the mistake of once more turning the lights on, coming face to face to the anger redhead. Man was he in trouble now.

"Hi babe."

"Hi babe." She said mockingly, reaching out with a slim hand and grabbing hold of his ear.

"Ow, ow, ow...Lita...Li...Baby not the ears." He complained as Lita dragged him away from the light switch and towards the bed after she had turned the lights off herself.

**End**


	18. Painting

**Archive:** Livejournal, here.

**Disclaimer:** I don't any of the characters used in this piece of work.

**Author Notes:** Different then what I normally do...Enjoy and don't forget to review!

**Guest appearance(s) by:** No one.

* * *

**Head to Toe**

Neither could really explain how it happened. One minute she had been seated in front of the easel and then the next they were tossing paint around at one another. It could have started from when he had snuck up behind her and scared the living hell out of her. Or made it was when he had decided that he wanted to help her and stuck his finger into one of the opened bottles of paint and drawn a line on her painting. But whatever the reason for the colorful fight, Adam and Lita Copeland were covered head to toe in different colored paint. And to think it had started as a quiet afternoon painting.

**End**


	19. Apples

**Archive:** Livejournal, here.

**Disclaimer:** I don't any of the characters used in this piece of work.

**Author Notes:** Nothing new to add. Enjoy and don't forget to review!

**Guest appearance(s) by:** mentions of Carlito, John Cena, Jeff Hardy and Randy Orton although they don't talk.

* * *

**Where'd all the apples go?**

"Lita, where'd all the apples go?" Edge asked.

The redhead in question turned towards the voice of her boyfriend, smile creeping to her lips at the sight of her bent over Canadian. Edge's head still hidden behind the refrigerator door, only the top of his blonde head shown as he continued to move things in search of an apple.

"You'd have to ask Carlito babe. Beside me, he was the last one in the kitchen."

Edge groaned as he stood straight and closed the refrigerator door.

"Li, how many times have I told you not to let Carlito near the apples. He always eats them and like non-stop too!" He exclaimed, waving his hands around for emphasis.

Hazel eyes rolled at his dramatization, "Stop being over dramatic." She put the knife she had been holding down on the counter and walked to the entrance way of the living room. "Carlito..."

Edge crossed his arms over his chest as the pair exchanged words in Spanish, he frowned as Lita giggled at something the Puerto Rican had said. After a few minutes, Lita turned back to him with a smile.

"Carly said if you want an apple you should grab one before he, John, Jeff and Randy finish them off."

The blondes eye twitched and he stomped towards the living room. His redheaded girlfriend laughed as he continuously muttered threats for stealing his apples the whole way.

**End**


	20. Zoo

**Archive**: Livejournal, here.

**Author Notes**: None of importance.

**Disclaimer**: I don't any of the characters used in this piece of work

* * *

**Ready to Go**

Lita scanned the living room, the current occupants all settled in the various furnishings and the floor. Shawn, Rebecca and Cheyenne were seated on the large couch. John and Randy, with Cameron sitting on Randy's lap, took the two-seater. Adam and Jay leaned back against the couch John and Randy occupied, while Melina, Mickie, Victoria, and Trish returned from the kitchen.

"Are we all ready?" Lita asked, her question really targeted towards the divas.

"All packed up." Trish confirmed, holding up the container that held sandwiches, drink and snacks for the afternoon.

John's interest peaked, "Where are we going?"

"We, and by we I mean Shawn's family, Trish, Victoria, Mickie, Melina, Jay, Adam and I are going to the zoo."

Randy's brow rose, "Why weren't we invited"

"Because dorkizoid you'd feel too much at home. The girls were worried that you two would get confused for one of the zoo animals." Adam smirked and high-fived Jay after moving out of the way of John's hand.

"Least you'll be able to visit your long lost relatives, jack a-"

"John!" The others yelled at the brown haired man, who looked at them oddly.

"What I say?"

Randy smacked him upside the head.

"Watch your language son." Shawn glared at the blue eyed man.

John smiled sheepishly, "Sorry"

Melina rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

"Auntie Lita can we go now?" Cameron asked.

"Of course. All right troops let's move out. We're taking the van with Shawn and his family taking the Outback and when we get to the zoo, don't forget to find your buddy." Lita stated, pulling Adam to his feet and out of the house with the diva's following not that far behind.

The other were on their feet in a matter of seconds following the divas and Adam out to the van and Shawn's Outback. Randy and John muttering about being treated nothing more then children, with Jay commenting that they were respectively act much worse then Cheyenne and Cameron. The girls choosing to ignore the men's friendly bickering as they got both vehicles situated and off to the zoo.

**End**


	21. Stuffed Animal

**Archive**: Livejournal, here.

**Author Notes**: None of importance.

**Disclaimer:** I don't any of the characters used in this piece of work

* * *

**I'm Sorry**

She was mad at him and he knew it.

That was the first and only thought that sprung to Lita's mind as she spotted the cute yet large stuffed animal on their bed. She couldn't help as a small smile tug at the corners of her lips as she approached the stuffed emperor penguin. The red shirt that the stuffed animal was wearing read, "I'm Sorry", only confirmed her thoughts further.

A slim hand reached for the over stuffed penguin, the soft fur of the animal tickling her palm as she drew it closer and hugged it to her chest. His all too familiar scent filled her nostrils as she nuzzled the soft stuffed animal.

"Why can't I ever stay mad at you, Adam?" She mumbled into the soft fur of the stuffed animal.

A pair of arms snaked around her body and wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to the hard body behind her. His comforting scent once again clouded her senses. Hazel eyes closed and the man nuzzled his face against her hair, the woman shivered at the sensation his hot breath left on her ear.

"I'm sorry."

**End**


	22. Kitten

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any one affiliated with the WWE.

* * *

**Bites and Scratches**

"AHH! You no good, dumb ass..." The string of curses continued from living room.

Lita sighed, pushing her red hair from her face, as she entered the spacious room. Hazel eyes trained on the full head of blonde hair that poked just a little over the armchair. A soft hiss was heard and a small multicolored animal hurried towards her. The former diva leaned down to the small bundle of fur, the animal purring in contentment as she run her head over the multicolored animal.

"What happened?" She asked, making her way around the chair to face the man.

Darkened green eyes glared offending animal in her arms, the tiny creature hissing at the sight of him. "Th-that demon cat bit my finger!" He held the mentioned appendage up for her to inspect. It looked far worse then it should have for a bite. "Then it scratched me! I say we give it back."

Lita rolled her eyes, nuzzling the kitten in her arms. "_It_ has a name, Adam. I'm sure Rainbow didn't mean it."

Adam rose a brow, "Who names a cat Rainbow?"

"Dawn Marie." Lita stated, "and you know we are watching the kitten until she returns from her honeymoon with Hunter."

The blonde slouched in the chair, wounded finger stuffed in his mouth. "I still say we get rid of it. They won't miss it much, I know I won't. Didn't they have a honeymoon when they first got married? Why do they need another one?"

The red head decided not to answer the question, proceeding into the bathroom. "Come on; let's bandage up that finger."

"Stupid cat." The green eyed man grumbled as he followed.

**END**


	23. Camera

**Disclaimer**: I own no one.

* * *

**Say Cheese**

His eyes twitched but he refused to open them. Even with an unusual bright flash erupting in front him, his eyelids remained sealed. He couldn't make out the sound that followed the light but he was pretty sure he had heard it before.

Then he heard a familiar giggle and couldn't stop himself. Slowly, the man opened his eyes and blinked the sleep from them. He sat up, glancing around the empty room. At least he thought it was empty until he caught sight of familiar red hair from the doorway.

A small object was held in the woman's hands blocking her eyes from view, a Cheshire grin worn proudly.

"Say cheese, Adam."

He grimaced as the bright light emitted from the camera, blinding him for the moment. Blinking, Adam tried to rid himself of the spots currently overtaking his vision. The blonde growled playfully as he stood from the bed.

"Li-Li, you best run."

The woman laughed, snapping another picture of the man before darting from the room.

**END**


	24. Goodbye

**Disclaimer:** I own no one.

**Author Notes:** Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I kinda forget that I also have this posted here so after I post it on livejournal I don't immediately post it here. .;;;

* * *

**Dreaded Goodbyes**

He paced back and forth; green eyes focused on the television set they had set up to the stagehands. Why did they have to do this? Especially now of all times. As much as he wanted to go out there and beat the living shit of Cryme Time, Edge knew when the odds were against him. The two men hadn't touched Lita and as long as they kept their hands to themselves he would stay in place. But he still felt miserable.

It seemed Lita had had enough as she climbed out of the ring and made a hasty exit up the ramp. Away from the jeering of the crowd, away from Cryme Time, who were trying to sale her so called stuff. The disheveled redhead escaped from the worlds eyes, slipping through the curtains and into his arms.

He hadn't told her that he'd be waiting, but she had just known he'd be there just he always had been when she was in a rough spot. Edge's arms wrapped around Lita's smaller frame. The now former diva wrapping her own arms around him feeling secure. Neither spoke. Nor did they really want to. They knew what was to happen next. A dreaded goodbye that neither wanted to say. They'd been through so much together; it seemed terrible to say anything that would ruin the memories they shared.

The pair seemed to be in their own little world, not caring they had a small audience. Lita sniffled, allowing herself to cry as she buried her head into his shoulder. The tears slipped through hazel eyes as the tall blonde whispered calmly into her ear, his cheek pressed against her sweat-drenched hair. He whispered words of gratitude for saying by his side all this time, words of congratulations on a well fought match even she had lost the title to Mickie James and finally words that he only meant for her to hear.

The moment shattered as a stagehand interrupted the intimate moment, requesting the presence of the blonde. The pair broke apart, tears freely falling from hazel eyes while tears glistened in beautiful green. The goodbye was inevitable now that they were being torn apart. Whispered words were once again exchanged with a loving kiss as the goodbyes slipped from reluctant lips.

**END**


End file.
